


Soigné

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Will is looking good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will worries about the impression he'll make at Hannibal's latest dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soigné

Author's Note: One-shot.

Will adjusted his tie, frowning into the mirror at his image reflected there. He always hated getting dressed up, but this was a formal dinner party, and Hannibal had insisted that he wear a suit. It was going to make him feel uncomfortable all through the evening.

He always felt like a performing monkey when he got dressed up like this. Hannibal knew that he didn't like it, so why did he have these parties?

Will sighed, shaking his head. His boyfriend didn't do this to make him uncomfortable.

Hannibal liked showing him off. He knew that. His lover found him attractive, especially when he was dressed up and looking, well, _soigné_ , as Hannibal would say.

He might not particularly like getting all tricked out in a suit, but if Hannibal liked seeing him this way, then he would endure it. He would do nearly anything to please his lover, and getting dressed up for a dinner party wasn't that hard to do.

Besides, Hannibal would make up for it by making love to him once the party was over and the two of them were alone behind closed doors, he thought with a smile.

That would make dealing with this party, all the people around them, and the polite conversation of this evening to come all worthwhile. Just knowing that when all of those people were gone, he would be naked in bed with Hannibal.

All right, so maybe that was selfish of him. He didn't really care. He just wanted this night, this party, to be over with so he could have his boyfriend to himself.

Did Hannibal feel the same way? He had to wonder about that.

He didn't think so. Hannibal really enjoyed these parties, Will thought with a sigh. He liked not only showing off his boyfriend, but he liked the social interaction. So Will would deal with it as best he could, and hope that it would be over quickly.

Hannibal didn't like for him to take that attitude, but he couldn't help it. Parties -- and being social -- simply weren't his thing.

But he'd face them, since it was what Hannibal wanted.

He seemed to spend a great deal of his life doing what Hannibal wanted, he thought with another soft sigh. But that, again, was part of who he was. He wanted to make the people he cared about happy -- and his boyfriend was the person he cared _most_ about.

Really, the _only_ one, he told himself, looking into the mirror and adjusting his tie again. Hannibal was the only person he wanted to please, the only one whose good opinion really meant much of anything to him. Others didn't matter. They weren't important.

What other people thought of him was immaterial.

Of course, Hannibal didn't see things that way. He wanted others to view Will in a good light, to see him as someone that Hannibal was proud to have by his side.

He tried to live up to that opinion. He tried to be pleasant and social at Hannibal's little dinner parties, to be the kind of man who people would expect Hannibal to be with. But he could never quite help feeling that he didn't really live up to expectations.

Still, he seemed to make Hannibal happy. And that was what mattered.

Will closed his eyes, thinking about what would happen after the party was over. His carefully groomed appearance would be tossed to the winds then, but he didn't care.

Hannibal would take him in those strong arms, pulling him close and moving one hand down his back to cup his ass and squeeze gently; then that hand would move between his legs, stroking until his squirmed against that caress as it became more and more demanding ....

He swallowed hard, shaking his head as though to clear it. This wasn't the time to be thinking of his sex life with Hannibal. There would be guests arriving downstairs soon.

Will took a step back from the mirror, studying himself. Yes, he looked good enough. He'd do. He wouldn't embarrass Hannibal by the way he looked; in fact, his soign´ appearance would probably be the talk of the party. People wouldn't expect him to look this good.

He had to laugh at that. He'd never had much fashion sense before; maybe being with Hannibal was rubbing off on him, in some good ways.

Yes, his boyfriend definitely had an influence, that was for sure.

He didn't hear anyone at the front door yet, but he needed to get downstairs to Hannibal. He had to let his boyfriend see him, and make any last-minute adjustments.

Will didn't glance in the mirror again before he hurried from the bedroom and towards the stairs. He was sure that his soigné appearance had been checked enough, but he wanted Hannibal to view him, and know that he had his lover's full approval for the evening ahead.


End file.
